starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Dark Voice and SCI
How does this Dark Voice apply to some of the stuff in SCI? For example Duran, who seems to be trying to get everyone fighting each other and weak, and claims to serve "a higher power" (Which, on this wiki, links to here.) Do we know that Duran is working for the Dark Voice or are we conjecturing? Also, is there any information about the interaction of Dr. Emil Narud? As Duran's article mentions, Narud is Duran backwards, but Narud is part of the Moebius Foundation, and they were the ones who led you to the Artifacts used to (Spoiler, select-to-read) save Kerrigan at the end. Since she is the one who is supposed to save the Galaxy from the Darkness, wouldn't that mean the Moebius Foundation is (perhaps accidentally) working against the Dark Voice? The Dark Voice (At the "End times" claimed that the one who could save the universe (Kerrigan) was killed, but now the Moebius Foundation has prevented that, therefore potentially saving the universe? Many confusions! Sorry if that may be too easy to read, but that was the best color I could find. Dark Blue and Navy both were far too visible and verdarkblue didn't work. -- 23:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) mabie. but if thats true, what does it mean now that she's human again? I kinda got the vibe that her ability to control the swarm was key.--CloudHiro 08:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The hybrids have been confirmed to serve the Dark Voice, specifically referred to as a "higher power" in A Sinister Turn and confirmed to be the creator of the hybrids. It's extremely obvious who Duran's master is. There's so many points of connection there. However, the connection between Narud and Duran is weaker. While still pretty obvious, it boils down to Kerrigan suggesting they look alike. I disagree that the Moebius Foundation stopped the dark future. Removing Kerrigan from the Swarm is as good as killing her, in that the Swarm is left leaderless and therefore controllable by the hybrids. It just means the "good guys" have one super-ghost on their side. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well remeber Kerrigan already had an inate control over certain zerg as a human but she might still be able to control the swarm as a human.User:The-genecleaner august 11 2010 She could only control a few zerg then. However, just my opinion, but based on what little we know of Heart of the Swarm, deinfesting her only weakened her, it didn't actually make her human (or only did for some short time). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I just had a revelation (this is the same person who started this thread, in case my IP has changed). What if the Artifact didn't make Kerrigan human -- it gave her her humanity back? So she's still an Infested Terran, but she has her old consciousness. This means that she is fully free-willed, but is still a Class 12 psionic with Overmind-level Zerg control. On the other hand, I also just thought of "who the hell gave Tychus his final order to execute Kerrigan?" Could anyone recognize the voice? I'm pretty sure it wasn't Sarud's voice with his distinct accent, and it could have been Valarian... Actually, I just went back and listened to the final cinematic again, and the final voice giving Tychus the order to shoot sounded just like Arcturus Mengsk. However, Moebius were the ones who "broke" him out of jail. Assuming that was Arcturus, then that leaves one of two possibilities; One, Valarian is just as rotten as his father and he is gunning for this the whole time, or two, Moebius (being a large group) was infiltrated by Mengsk's men and they were the ones who broke Tychus out. AFAIR Valarian never once directly spoke to or about Tychus, never mentioned him to Raynor. This could mean he had no knowledge of that plot within his plot. Also, the whole turn-Kerrigan-human thing could have been an attempted ploy to get her weakened and helpless for long enough for Tychus to shoot her, but failed when Raynor intervened. Personally, I think Valarian is honest; his father was essentially driven insane by a desire for revenge against the Confederacy, but Valarian was raised in pompous comfort. He wouldn't have any reason to develop the same psychoses as his father, and probably is exactly who he says he is. This means he could easily be manipulated by his father and other forces (Dark Voice, for example). Personally, I think Arcturus is working for the Voice, although he may not even realize it. He constantly strives for death, destruction, and doesn't try for peace. Those are precisely the things the Voice wants. I dunno, but I do know I should have organized all this better before I wrote it. Sorry about the Stream-of-Consciousness writing. -- 04:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) If you have subtitles, it confirms it is Arcturus who gave the order to Tychus. It was also Arcturus who freed him, because it is he who is talking to Tychus in "The Deal" cinematic.Overlord Divine 09:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't even aware that subtitles were an option, and I totally forgot about who freed Tychus. So it's clear that Arcturus A.) wanted Kerrigan dead for sure, and B.) has more than a little influence in the Moebius foundation, but how he got that is up to question. Whether or not his son knows about this is still up for grabs, right? -- 09:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) In The Dark Templar Saga, it was revealed that Arcturus Mengsk frequently manipulated Valerian for his own purposes. (Valerian managed to get a sort of "hidden revenge" against his father at the end of the last novel, though, so I wasn't surprised that Valerian isn't a bad guy.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) As for Arcturus Mengsk being manipulated by the Dark Voice, it couldn't be direct. Mengsk has his own personality. He could be tricked, though. Who knows what kind of things he and Narud might have talked about? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I Think That is true, since everything fits together.(talk) <> Tychus says that it was the Moebius that got him out of prison, when it was clear it's Mengsk who did it with conditions. Thus, I'm not sure which came first. Was it Mengsk who busted Tychus out of prison, which the latter was approached by Moebius for artifact hunting, or it was Moebius that brought him out of prison via Mengsk's conditional release secretly given to Tychus? Either way, there was someone who knew about the artifact's zerg-crippling powers and passed this info to Mengsk. Mengsk knew that he had a weapon against the zerg and with the zerg being suspiciously quiet, he needed to act fast. In addition to the trade-ban and having had the Dominion using his forces and the (uncoorperative) local labour to hunt them, his other plan was to get Raynor to hunt the artifacts (come to think of it, Raynor's Raiders was getting paid in Dominion's credits, lolz). Since directly killing Raynor would turn him into a martyr, Mengsk had to be subtle. I think Mengsk was using Tychus to give Raynor some artifact hunting because Mengsk was hoping for these outcomes: -Raynor hunting the artifacts, would get him in direct confrontation with the Taldarim Protoss, which Mengsk hoped will keep Raynor busy and maybe gets killed. -If Raynor managed to get all the artifacts and it became the Psi-Boomstick (for lack of better description), Mengsk trust the former's heroism attitude to try to get to Char, which Mengsk also hopes will get Raynor killed. -Raynor gets the Psi-Boomstick and possibly made peace/allies with the Taldarim Protoss. Protoss with all their techno superiority, hates zerg eternally and Mengsk pinned hopes that both Raynor and the Protoss gets killed. -Raynor gets the Psi-Boomstick and for some miracle of divine galactic favouritism, he was able to survive, kill a lot of zerg and de-infest Kerrigan. Mengsk still has Tychus to get Kerrigan killed. Of course, if Raynor looses the Psi-Boomstick at anytime to Kerrigan and she uses against the Dominion, Mengsk unleash the Hybrids (possibly). Since Valerian got a wind of the artifact's powers and took much of the Dominion forces to execute a dad-pissing idea, I'm tempted to say it wasn't Valerian that supplied Mengsk info on the artifact's zerg-crippling powers. Thus, since it's obviously Emil Narud/Duran maybe even via Dark Voice that influencing Mengsk. But now Kerrigan's got her wings of liberty, how will she proceed to the heart of the swarm? The Overmind's vision showed 2 kinds of Hybrids, one that Zeratul confronted and the other was loose in a Dominion lab. I read somewhere that the zerg were about to undergo a final metamorphosis. Had Kerrigan done her own secret experiments? (talk)